


Regrouping

by calenlily



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Character Study, Dragonflight era, Gen, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylara adjusts to her new life at Benden Weyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrouping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/gifts).



She was alive. Alive, but more shaken than she would care to admit. But she would not let herself be crippled by fear for long, and began to take stock of her situation.

It had been three days since she'd left Telgar - since the dragonmen had appeared and carried her away from the Hold where she'd resided all her life.

It had been one day since the Hatching - since she'd stood horrified and helpless, watching fledgling dragons burst from their shells and carelessly maul those assembled on the sands.

And now? Now she was overlooked, left alone in an unfamiliar place to do what she would with herself.

So many had tried to use her for their own ends, her brother contriving to marry her off, the dragonmen whisking her away to offer her up to that young golden beast. Well, their plans had not come to fruition, and she was the mistress of her own fate now, as she had always intended to be. No more would she let any man control her.

But she did not care to be overlooked.

She was the daughter of a Lord; never before had anyone dared to disregard her so. She would not let these dragonmen treat her so disrespectfully.

She had been intimidated at first, given the tales she had heard of the dragonmen in their remote Weyr, a breed apart, powerful and terrible. But she could see now they were only men. She could see how they looked at her, the same way so many men before had looked at her. She _knew_ how to handle men.

She would make them notice her. She would make them treat her with the same regard she'd been afforded at home.

It was time to make a place for herself at Benden Weyr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, moviemom44.


End file.
